Innocent
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Legolas' small bride to be is stubborn and innocent. This gets her in and out of trouble.


I wrote this on my phone so please forgive me now.

* * *

Singollo awoke her small arms covered her small face trying to blocking out the cold that was trying to make its way to her face. The stone in the castle always made it seem much colder than anywhere else. But this was her home and this was her room. With white silk sheets and soft feather pillows. A small creak was heard and the small rolled onto her front. "Singollo, you must wake. Father is waiting for breakfast." Came the smooth voice of an much older elf.

The little elf sat up rubbing her eyes as she opened them. Big white eyes finally opened and made a look around fining the source of the voice. Legolas stood before her: her betroth for the day that her mothers midwife had called that she was a girl. Legolas was already grown at that time and had agreed about the marriage and held his wife to be on the night of her birth. Slowly the girl pushed the blankets off shower her white nightgown with sliver embroidering. She crawled over to the edge of the queen sized bed far to big for her small young frame. She held her small arms out for him to pick her up. He did rolling his eyes at the young girl. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked to his fathers personal chambers the little light awoke as she mumbled nonsense about her dreams.

Once inside the personal dinning room of the royal family Singollo was fully awake. Legolas placed her down in her chair next to the right of his father and across from him. "Singollo, you are getting far too old for carrying. And spoiled." The small child stood up in her chair and grabbed a sweet berry roll as she was about to sit back down her wrist was grab and she was forced to drop the roll as it hit the floor an hard egg was placed in her small hand. The girl sat back down with a pout on her face as she glared at Legolas. "Singollo, must I remind you of you'r manners. Have you spanked." Thranduil threaten but the small girl just crossed his arms.

"If you spank me: I will tell father!" The elf king sighed think of what the high elf king the only one of power greater than his own would do. Surely nothing to horrible but still nothing positive. Only able to be reach by his children all but one that was with him. The child ate her egg in silents. She didn't enjoy being mean but her little body still didn't have room for more than a few emotions. But this didn't bring fear to the king, only announce.

The door opened and a maid walked in making the small girl shriek and crawl under the table. Making both the men sigh. Thranduil rubbed his temple. "Young Miss you are getting to big to be hiding under tables! Forgive me my king for not having her dressed this morning and ready. Someone locked my door shut, again." The king only nodded having heard this more times then he could count.

"But I don't wish to dress!" Legolas stood up bowing himself and his father allowed him to leave. It was time he and the captain left for there rounds. "Wait. I wish to come to!" The little girl was attack and picked up being carried away while crying and screaming. Thranduil sighed having finish his morning first business he started his breakfast at last.

Once dressed Singollo skipped away from her ladies and to the halls. It early still in the morning and she wanted to play in the high sun before it was turned to star light. She was playing by herself or so it would seem to those who did not know. See Singollo was a very special child and if she wished could linger in the world between this one and spirt. She did not find many people here: she mostly found animals. Foxes, birds, deer, young bears, and even a horse.

Thranduil had thought that the girl got this gift not only from her fathers high standing but also from her own close encounter with death when she had come into this world, the same death that took her own mother that night. For someone so new to the world to come to an end and then to come it; it had to have left its mark.

A fox was shown lined in yellow and white smoke. It didn't try to harm her because she was no threat and he had no use of her: the dead have no feasts. He skipped around her in a game of tag. His fluffy tail and his soft fur her prize to pet if she won.

"The young princess. She is getting far to old to be acting as she is!" One maid said to another as they worked at a snapping beans for supper and watched the girl skip and run.

"They do not teach her because they wont discipline her. How is she to know what is right and wrong if she is allowed to stomp around like a wild animal." The older of the maids said to another. They had watched them all tiptoe around her, spoil her, even bend to her wishes when it was most inconvenient. "I tell you what, it is time someone teaches her about her roll. A spoiled bart next to our prince will do no one any good." The old maid wiped her hands on a cloth and she walked over to the girl. "Lady Singollo, what is it you think you are doing?" The maid called to her and she gave no answer. The older elf let out a puff of anger. "Lady Singollo!" The older one yelled making the girl stop what she was doing and blinking big white eyes at the women in confusion: she had done nothing out of the ordinary. "You must stop that nonsense at once. Running around after nothing! There are lessons that you need to have in order to be a good princess." She commanded.

The young girl let her brows be pushed together and her hands went to her hips. "I am not the princess?" The women crossed her arms at the defiance of the girl.

"You maybe the princess but your not a good one!" The women restated.

"How do you know? Have you met another princess? I would like to met her too!" The little girl rushed forward awaiting the women's response.

The she elf had not really thought the girl would ask such a thing. "That is here nor there, young miss'" the women licked her lips. "You should be learning how to act as a princess!"

"But there is no other princesses! So how do you know how one should act! If I am the only one then the once to come one day: should act as me for I am the only one!" The little girl was angry that was easy to tell also you could see that she had made up her mind that she was not going to have lessons. She went to go back to her business but the elf grabbed her arm. That is when the women's arm was grabbed she looked at the hand to the wrist, elbow, shoulder all graced in fine silk: the owner Thranduil. But unlike the grasp the women had on Singollo which was to get her attention this grasp was hard and painful.

"M-my king?" Asked the women her hand still on the girl. And the king put more pressure on the women and she groaned in pain.

"You dare question? Dare touch my son's bride? You a lowly silvan elf? She carries more importance in her small finger then you could ever hope to have in your miserable life." Thranduil spoke to the women in a hushed voice but the threat there was scarier than any shout could have been. The women bowed away saying she was sorry over and over.

"Thranduil, she wasn't very nice, she said I wasn't a good princess." The older elf looked down at the girl. "I explained I was the only princess." The elf king had heard it all on his way to speck with the captain of the guard. He didn't want to say he was shocked by her responses but was happy to see she wouldn't be pushed around by the common people as well as nobles. "My fox friend told me to bite her I almost did when she touched me." All desire to speck with the child stop at that moment.

"Legolas is home: go greet him." Singollo nodded and skipped off. She couldn't say she had ever greeted him but she didn't see why she couldn't.

She ran down from the many branch to the front where the armory was. "The great king to honor his word! Should the end of all days were upon us" surprised to hear a shouting the small girl slipped and started to fall back. A thin group of fingers grabbed her and pulled her back to the branch.

"Dwarfs are rather loud. Your missed guarded footing is understandable, My lady." The small girl looked up to the captain: Tauriel. The young girl smiled at the warmly colored elf.

"I am looking for the prince do you know where he is at?" Asked the young girl, the older elf was slightly annoyed with the lack of a thank you she received but noted that it was her job to guard the girl and everyone else so a thanks was not always given.

"I believe he is at the party: I am heading there now, I will tell him you were looking for him. You should be getting ready for dinner." The small girl only nodded obviously not caring what the elf had to say. She walked on.

She continue down the ways getting lost as she chased her foxes or birds that came her way. She would hide from those cursed maids till they came for her. 'If they can find me' she impishly giggled to herself. That or till Legolas came for her. She always listened to Legolas as best she could, she didn't even know why herself other than she wanted to. Maybe it was a message some how drilled into her head by Thranduil or her own father from afar: to sever her husband to be. But it mattered not to her for it simply was the way it was.

Singollo had gotten lost during her playing and found herself someplace new. Curved walls with iron holes. Holes filled with small people! People her size! They all grumbled to each other. "Um hello?" The girl looked at one of the small people that seemed to be talking to her. But not in elvish. She spoke in elvish to the blonde boy: there seemed to be a bit of a language problem. "Fili. " the blonde small person said pointing at himself. Then pointed to her.

She smiled she understood. "Singollo!" She thought for a moment: How was the common tongue used again. "Nice meet um.. You!" She said ever word like trying to remember old memories.

"The girl can hardly speak. Leave her be Fili." Came one of the more grumpy voices. She crossed her arms over her chest, she might not be able to speck it but she seemed to understand it just fine. Fili laughed and smiled at the girl.

"Your name it means light dose it not?" The little girl stepped to the gate. She had not met anyone like these people before and they didn't seem to bad. Well some of them: and they were hairy.

"You f-fri- mellon?" The guys laughed at the girls mix matched use of her own and common tongue. She was trying and given there state at the moment that was more then they could ask for. Fili smiled warmly at the girl.

"Yes, on my part. Would you like to be friends?" The girl nodded and she didn't often make alive friends.

"Play? Um.." She couldn't think of the word and Fili noticed how upset she was and didn't wish for her anger.

"I would love to play. But first you would have to open the door. I am locked in." Fili felt a little bad for trying to trick the girl elf but this wasn't an simple time there was a mission at hand with a very short time limit.

The little girl thought for a moment but how would she get them out. "Singollo!" The little girl looked up at the one who called her name. "You shouldn't be down here!" The elvish was from Legolas his feet swiftly moved down the stairs. Fili hit his head on the bars. So close yet so far.

"But I made a friend! Fili said he wishes to play but first I need to get him out. He has locked himself in." Legolas glared at the boy. As he reached the small elf he picked her up.

"You dwarfs stoop so low as to use children." He spat at them. His distaste overly clear. He turned his glance to the child. "These are dwarfs. They are out prisoners: do not help them. Understand?" The small girl didn't understand and Legolas could see it in her eyes. So with one final glare he left the cells. "Why did you go past our living spaces, past where the light could reach you?" That was the way the child was suppose to know if she was allowed somewhere, if she couldn't see the light she couldn't go there.

"My fox friend lead me there. I lost him and found Fili. I like Fili. Could we talk again?" She got a quick no. "Even if you watched" he sighed the fact that he was a prisoner escaped her. That is even if she understood what that meant. Her innocents was rather intense.


End file.
